How To Make Good TV Shows Better
Thomas & Friends *Add "Phie" to the end of James' name. VeggieTales *Ma and Rosie Grape make more appearances. Rubbadubbers *Have Tubb suffer less injuries in "The House That Tubb Built" *Give it another season. The Wuzzles *Don't cancel the proposed second season. *Include the Baby Wuzzles and make them recurring characters. *When Bill Scott dies, replace him with Corey Burton to play Moosel, Brat, and any other Wuzzles Scott voiced in the first season. Popples (both versions) 1986 *Have it be produced by Nelvana. *Make this animated series a bit closer to the Popples live-action movie. *Make each episode 22 minutes long. *The Sports Popples appear more often and belong to Mike and Penny. *Give the Fruit Popples an appearance in Season 2. *Keep the first season voice cast for the second. 2015 *Make the 1980s Popples appear as the parents of the Best Popple Pals. *Everyone resembles the 1980s Popples. Jingaroo *Have it be a TV show airing from August 1999 to June 2002 on Nickelodeon as a Nicktoon in place of Rocket Power. It would also be the first CGI Nicktoon before Jimmy Neutron. *Include Croco-Vile, the crocodile villain from the Jingaroo comics from Beckett Publications' magazines. *The Jingaroo stories are 22 minutes long, making the stories in the three volumes separate episodes. *Produce some more merchandise (such as plush toys and more apparel) Robokip * Get anybody aside from Hoshi to create it. Crafty Kids Club *Redesign the characters like this. -> *Redo the animation. *The animators of Lola and Virginia animate all the episodes. *The creators of Jim Henson's Enchanted Sisters Books create all the episodes. **Ummm... grammar? Use it? *It is produced by Milimages *Have Clara be voiced by Jenna Warren (the actress who played Olive on Justin Time) Justin Time *Redesign the characters like this. -> *Redo the animation. *It is created by Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda and Ken Sugimori *It is made by 4Kids Entertainment and TV Tokyo. **Having it be made by 4Kids would make it worse than it already is in my opinion. *Have it air on Cartoon Network. *Have the show be aimed at kids aged 7-15. *Rename the show to "The Adventures of Justin and Olive". *The theme song is sung by John Mitchell and Tanya Hancheroff. *The Canadian flag is replaced by The Japanese flag in Justin's Room during the theme song. **Umm, how would that make it better? *Have Olive be voiced by Tara Strong (using her Bubbles voice) and Justin also will be voiced by Noah Segan (using his Henry voice). *The storylines contain more action. Stickin' Around *The show is called The Stacey and Bradley Show. *Stacy Stickler is a teenager. *Bradley was voiced by Tom Kenny. *Polly is a 9 year old half-sister, has a girly voice and is an intelligent tomboy. Also, she laughs very cute. *Stella Stickler is a really good mother. She is also named Starlight Stickler. *Frank is a cat named "Harold". *Dill is a caring friend. *Redo the animation. *The Animators of Kablam! animate all the episodes. *Have the show run on Nickelodeon. Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Include more mini episodes like Kirby 3D. **Speaking of which, Kirby 3D needed a better title than "Kirby 3D". ***What should it be? ****No idea. Absolutely no idea. 4Kids come up with the episodes names, not me. *****Oh, OK. *Make a Series 2. *Include the "Kibon wa Maru" (First you draw a circle) song from the Japanese release in the dub. Liberty's Kids *Have it air on Cartoon Network, making it the first history-themed Cartoon Cartoon/CN Originals show before Time Squad. *Have action figures, children's apparel, video games, and home media releases to promote the series *Have a revival called "Liberty's Kids 2.0" and make it take in a futuristic Colonial Philadelphia and have it air in 2010 *Have a crossover with Ed, Edd n' Eddy called "Tick Tock Tick Ed" *Have it run through the whole Powerhouse Era and end it late city era. SuperNoobs *Give the animation a slight tink to make it better. *The characters personalities seem less one-note. *Kevin mocks Shope less. *Change Roach's name. *And Knuckles. *Tyler sexually identifies as a potato. NO. *Roach is cisphobic. NO. The Mario Cartoons *Make them an anime. :* How would that make them better? :** Because the real makers of Mario are from Japan. :*** And here's my idea for this one. *Give the Koopalings their video game names, rather than changing their names. :* The Koopalings did not have official names when the second cartoon was being produced. :** Well, they could have delayed the cartoon a little bit *Slightly brighter colors. Not Problem Solverz bright. *Better writing. *Redisigning some of the characters to match their video game appearences. *Make it a longer series with seasons based on respective games a la Pokémon. *Remove the animation errors. *Remove the Cave People and replace them with Yoshis. *Oogtar is replaced with a less annoying and more funny Red Yoshi named Red-Rocker. Numberjacks * Give 0, 1, 2, 7, 8 and 9 the spotlight more often. * Make Spooky Spoon less annpying. * Have the episodes make more sense. Why is the Shape Japer taking half of everything? Why not just take the whole lot? The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Redesign the characters like this. -> *It is made by DiC in 1985 until 1995. **How does that make it any better? ***The world may never know! ***How about it just makes it worse. *Have it air on Syndication and Nickelodeon. *Jimmy Neutron is voiced by Donna Christie (using her Cleo voice). *Make their looks way similar to Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats. **Lawsuits out! *Make Libby have Fair Skin and Blonde Hair instead of Brown Skin and Black Hair. **I have a HUGE problem with this. Why make a black character white? That sort of offends me because there is a bit of African in my ancestry even though my family is mostly comprised of whites. ***Agreed. It's very, VERY racist. *****Also why is Carl skinny now he was fine when he was fat���� ******I agree. I liked Carl's old appearance. *Make Sheen a little girl who makes friends with Jimmy and Carl. **That would make it worse. ***But what would Sheen's name be, now that his gender is switched? ****Maybe Sheena, Shauna or other similar-sounding names? Pixel Edition *Make it in late 2013 so the CGI is less cheap looking. **The CGI was alright, even in 2002. *Everyone has realistic surnames except Jimmy. **But I like their surnames. ***And that's okay. :) *Carl says "croissant" 600 consecutive times in every other episode. ;;;)))))) *Not having Planet Sheen as a spinoff. Timebomb enters the ring You're entering a ring of racism, my dude. The person responsible for this section thinks that the show would be better if Libby's race was changed from black to white. -Pixel BTW, "Ring of Racism" sounds like a good name for a National Socialist black metal band. -Timebomb *Make it in early 2016 so the CGI doesn't look like they outsourced it to Mainframe Entertainment (seriously though, the CGI in ReBoot and Beast Wars looks way too cheap-looking). *Make Planet Sheen an episode. Blanche * Don't make it impossible to find English episodes. Villainous WARNING: SHITPOST: *Wipe Paperhat from existance. :) *Lizardhat is platonically canon. *Give Demencia an obsession with flaming hot Cheetos. *5.0.5 vores the cast in one short. *ADD PIXEL INTO THE SHOW *BLACK HAT STOMPS ON FLUG AT SOME POINT *DEMENCIA REVEALS TO BE BISEXUAL *GIVE DEMENCIA A HUGE FUCKING DINOSAUR FRIEND NAMED FREDDY *ALL FLUG'S FRIENDS ARE FAKE Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat *Have it not cancelled. *Have more merchandise (such as action figures, children's apparel, video games, and more home media releases) to promote the series. *Have DHX Media take over co-production from CinéGroupe in 2009, Synergy Animation would also take over overseas animation production from Cuckoo's Nest Studio. *Sagwa says "Don't forget your umbrella!" 800 consecutive times in each episode Lol no. Timothy Goes to School *Have Tatsunoko Production do the animation instead of Animation Services Hong Kong to make it less cheap-looking. *Have it Channel Hop to Nick Jr. after Juanita's introduction. *Have it run for a long time with occasional hiatuses like Max & Ruby Category:How To Category:Random Works! Category:Mario Category:Popples Category:Jingaroo Category:Kirby Category:SuperNoobs Category:The Wuzzles Category:Sagwa Category:Timothy Goes to School